


Love, The End.

by comeonlight



Category: Final Fantasy Type-0
Genre: Bad Poetry, F/F, KInda sad i guess, What are Rhymes, What are Syllables
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 12:17:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5626246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/comeonlight/pseuds/comeonlight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Smol collection of short poetry for a few femslash ships.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Her hair smelled like vanilla on that final morn  
When she had to watch her love get up and walk out the door,  
Knowing what doom and despair was in store.  
She cried and plead but she could do no more.

Their love was like a fire, burning eternal.  
No, stronger than that: an unstoppable inferno.  
But orders didn’t care about love or for life.  
They were given to bring misery, pain, and strife.

The taste of those lips were all that remained,  
Until that deep-seeded love grew into hate  
For those who took her most cherished away.  
It was decided that she would join the fray.

Beneath smoke and scraps of metal, she screamed.  
She was dying with the last of her hopes and her dreams.  
As she felt her head pounding with the force of a gorilla,  
She inhaled one last time, the scent of her hair – vanilla.


	2. Chapter 2

It took a while to give a name to it.  
How long, no one can really say.  
Perhaps it had always been there,  
Waiting to be proclaimed.

The warmth brought on by the twinkle of violet eyes,  
The shudder when they pierced through all the lies.  
Her shield down, she was exposed  
To words like petals from a rose.

Soft locks that tickled at the touch,  
A smile that was all but too much,  
And a heart oh so gentle through the rough  
Were but a few things that made her fall in love.

In the end, she could laugh, even if only this once.  
She felt at home despite her own blood,  
Trickling out with the fragments of her soul.  
She had found someone most dear to hold.


	3. Chapter 3

They called her a queen but she was a goddess,  
Chaste, intelligent, kind, and modest  
Among many other virtues she possessed.  
Indeed, she was even more exceptional than the fabrics of her dress.

  
She was beauty personified, body and soul  
With a heart and a smile that never grew old.  
So caring, so admirable, and oh so bold,  
The writer of many stories yet to be told.

Sweet love turned to sorrow when her noble blood spilled,  
Then gone was the memory of she who’d been killed,  
Leaving a gaping hole in the heart of another:  
Her warden, her best friend, the woman who loved her.

The Crystal called out and chose its new l’Cie,  
Then back came the joy and the pain of memories.  
When all was lost and done, she returned to oblivion  
To meet her dear son and her beloved queen again.


End file.
